Alexei Bair
Alexei Bair Team: The Black Jesus HC Age: 31 Drafted: February 4, 2009, Expansion Pick Position: Playmaker Rating: 88 Contract: $7,500,000 (1) Alexei Bair is the current captain of The Black Jesus HC. At age 31, he leads the team in career points and has won notable awards such as the Fire Ring and Leader's Torch. Playing Career The Black Jesus HC Early Years Alexei Bair was an expansion pick by The Black Jesus HC. In his rookie season, he was a Phenom candidate with 74 points, but was beat out to The French Connection's Jay Thammavong. Bair's breakout season was in his sophomore season, where he racked up 120 with 94 assists and won the Fire Ring and Platinum Playmaker trophies. He led his team to a Finalist Trophy that season too. His entire line also led the league in scoring that year with 100+ point seasons from linemates Ivan Poppell and Ron Orengo. In his 3rd season he didn't have the same offensive power as last season, but still racked up 102 points. He then led his team to a Metro Cup with 5 goals and 9 assists in the playoffs. "Slump Years" Alexei Bair was considered a team legend just after 3 seasons with the team. He received a contract extension and had high expectations going into season 4. However he was seriously disappointing, and only put up 68 points with 19 goals and 48 assists. His worst season yet. In season 5, the team was filled with new players and a brand new core. With sniper Henrik Goetter to play full time this season, Bair was expected to rebound. Yet he somehow went beyond failure and managed an all time low of 59 points, yet at this time balanced team scoring was up, too. Return to Greatness With Bair being criticized as a fluke, many did not expect Bair to ever put up point per game numbers again. A major portion of the fan base wanted Bair traded too. Yet the next season, Bair silenced his critics with a solid 83 point season. Bair had finally earned back the respect of the fans, he set up a career year for free agent acquisition Edgardo Daller. Bair was not finished improving, the next season he put up his best season since season 3, posting 101 points including 30 goals, his highest goals in a season. He won the 1st Degree Platinum Playmaker award and was beat out to the fire ring by a single point (Daniel Mallie). In season 8 expectations were at a high again, but this time, Bair failed to top his last season, and ended his 8th season with a still impressive 93 points. Season 9 would again, be another slip, as Bair scored 84 points. During these two years the Black Jesus HC missed the playoffs both times. His defensive play came under heavy fire and many claimed it costed the team many important games during the season. Under heavy criticism again, Bair answered. Although he only scored 5 more points than the last season, his plus/minus totaled up to +36, a 48 point difference from the last season. He lead his team to the 2nd round of the playoffs and to the team's best season ever. In season 11, he would again, increase his point total from 89 to 98 and improved his plus/minus to a +39. He lead his team to a 2nd place finish and made it to the Metro Cup Finals. Career Stats *Current Season not added in totals Awards S2: Fire Ring (Most Points) S2: Platinum Playmaker 1st Degree (Most Assists) S2: Finalist Trophy S7: Platinum Playmaker 2nd Degree (2nd Most Assists), Leaders Torch (Best Captain) S8: Platinum Playmaker 1st Degree (Most Assists) S9: Platinum Playmaker 3rd Degree (3rd Most Assists) S11: Platinum Playmaker 2nd Degree (2nd Most Assists) Trophies S2: Finalist Trophy S3: Metro Cup S5: Finalist Trophy S7: Dominance Trophy S11: Finalist Trophy S13: Dominance Trophy S13: Metro Cup